User talk:Kacj321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dead Island Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) Template There is an infobox template for characters already at Template:Infobox_character. I'll modify it later to suit this wiki more, though. Ausir(talk) 00:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin There is one admin here - Mr. Sudlow. Ausir(talk) 02:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, while I appreciate your contributions to the wiki, I think that of the current editors, BobNewbie is a more experienced at editing wikis (even if he doesn't have that many edits yet on this particular wiki), so I was thinking of making him admin for now. Ausir(talk) 11:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hiya. I'm just going to leave a message here, and on Ausir's talk page, that I'll accept to become an administrator for this Wiki, and once the Wiki has grown to a considerable number of contributers, I'll attempt to adopt it completely for bureaucrat rights to promote other users. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, not an admin yet :). First, I have to try to adopt, but you'll be first to know if I get promoted! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 15:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hiya Kacj. I just wanted to thank your for your extremely positive contributions, mainly your news blogs. You're almost always the first to notify, and for that I thank you. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 16:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Cardio Are you sure that is miles? it could be Km/m/yards/. It could even be an time measurement eg run 3000 seconds. If it is 3000 miles please source it. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) An Answer Entirely up to you. But I would recommend waiting a few months before requesting again and improving the points that were mentioned in the previous one, otherwise it might end the same way. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 14:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Kk Ill wait a month or two :D Thanks User:Kacj321 16:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Auto Refresh Could you please give me a link to a Wiki that uses that script? I'd just like to see it doesn't mess anything up, and filter it before adding it. Thanks. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 10:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Assassins creed wikia -- IDave Ja VuTalk 11:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks IDave. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 11:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You should be Admin :After community consensus, it was decided Kacj wasn't ready to become one, though he's welcome to apply again. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) E3 List of Things To Do. Hiya. I moved E3 List of Things To Do to to your userspace, as content like that doesn't belong in the main namespace. Please remember that. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 13:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) St. Christopher's Church I deleted the page and renamed Church to it, as it's the same building. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 20:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :My mistake, we don't have a Church page yet. I'll restore it. Also, I replied to your previous message on my talk page. [[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 20:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we do have a church page already but it's under The Church. Romcombo 20:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I am making a fool of myself at the moment :P. Thanks Rom. Re-deleting and renaming. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 20:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been copying images from that website. =( Every image that I have posted in this wikia has been a screenshot that I have taken from videos. The picture that I was accused of copying had already been posted on this wikia. The only thing that I did was delete it from that character page and repost it on the same page, but in a character info template. I did not reupload it to this website. If you view the file history http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/File:275px-Florencio_Morales.png it says that it was uploaded by a different user. -Snowballini Shirtless Man I believe the page is nessissary. I would consider him to be a character in the series. Dead Island has not been released yet, therefore we do not know if he has a big role in the game or not. Even though it is very likely that he will only be featured in a single scene and will probably not be a major character, like I said, he is still a character and should be on the character page. And the article is named "Shirtless Man" because he is a man, and he is shirtless. That is how you can tell his character apart from others at this point because his character's name has not been released. I did not make a page for him because he did not have a shirt. Thank you =) -Snowballini =D I'd be happy to make character pages for the ones I missed =) Feel free to message me any videos, pics, etc. of any other characters in Dead Island =) They are still characters, no matter how small of a roll they play. A sub-category should be made for all of the characters that are only featured in small scenes, but I do not know how to create one. Until then, they will remain in the character pages =) I used to work on the 'Dead Rising' wikia. Before Dead Rising 2 was released, I spent a lot of time working on the character pages. The only difference between this wikia and that one is that people were a lot more appreciative of the effort I put into helping out. You have accused me of copying pictures from another wikia site when I have not, and you have said that the pages I have created are useless... I wait for the game to be released before deciding whether or not a character has a major role. -Snowballini :Snowball is right. Any character who appears could possibly be named and have an expanded role when the game is released. Take the first trailer we had; the one of the family vacationing. Nobody thought they were going to be important after the developers said they weren't the main characters, but even though we don't even have their names yet we know they will have a roll in the game. And Snowball, please know that your hard work is appreciated :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 06:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Your request Your request has been closed as a failed request. Feel free to request again in a while if you wish. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 08:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I would like give you a minor notice. If you wish to contribute on another wiki about Dead Island, you can rest assured that it is completely your right to do so. We can't force you to stay or anything, and neither do we plan to. However, if you feel that you are 'Ignored' here, as you have stated, I advise you to come directly forward to me and we can discuss why you feel so. I do not believe it's fair that you critically comment on this wiki about other users, who are all working hard, ignoring you if you have not even made an attempt to tell them how you feel. Again - if you do not feel happy about something, bring it to my attention and I shall do my best to fix it, but do not complain to people on other wikis who can not help your problems here. Thanks. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 17:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Finally, I would like to warn you about using profane remarks in blog comments like you have. Continuing will lead to a block. Thanks. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 11:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Homepages As of right now, I believe our hoempage is ok as I am working on some new templates and such as I get the time.... I will talk to BobNewbie about it later though :) Romcombo(Talk) 23:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Individual Mod Pages Is there any reason for adding an individual page for each mod? I understand if there is additional information added to the page, or a picture or something. But just copying and paisting the template over without anything additional seems a little unnecessary to me? Jgjake2 23:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yer sorry I forgot there was already a page for it :s. So I changed my project to quets :). Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 23:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It's fine. I just didn't know if you planned on adding more to them or what. I dont mind individual pages as long as they add something that the Mods page doesn't have. ::Thanks,Jgjake2 23:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC)